The Mysterious Priestess
by The OriginalSailorSun
Summary: A story I made using my OC Mitsuki. Mitsuki woke up in the village neighboring Kaede's six months ago. She couldn't remember anything except her name. Later in the year, villagers that village chased her out saying she was a demon. They were about to kill her when Inuyahsa's gang saved her by the well. Here is where our story begins.
1. An Overview

_**Okay I have to mention this. I do not own any of Rumiko's characters. This includes Inuyahsa, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and anyother characters you can think of that I have or haven't mentioned in this whole story. I do however own Mitsuki and any random villagers and demons I decide to make up. With that being said:**_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

**The Mysterious Priestess**

**Name:** Mitsuki

**Age:** Unknown (Looks 12)

**Species:** Hanyou

**Hair Colour:** Black

**Eye Colour:** Black; Brown in human form

**Outfit:** Priestess outfit with purple pants instead of red

**Short Background:**

Mitsuki woke up in the village neighboring Kaede's six months ago. She couldn't remember anything except her name. A priestess from the village took her in and started training her to be a priestess. Shortly afterwards, all the priestesses went to investigate the breaking of the Shikon Jewel, leaving Mitsuki to be the head priestess until they returned. The villagers chased her out of the village not that long ago saying she was a demon. They were about to kill her when Inuyahsa's gang saved her by the well. Here is where our story begins.


	2. By the Well

**Mitsuki's Point of View**

"Hey, what are you doing"? These are the last words I heard before I blacked out. They were from a white haired demon with dog ears atop his head.

**Inuyahsa's Point of View**

Kagome, the others and I were heading back to Kaede's village from the well when we saw some villagers chasing a girl in a priestess outfit. She looked worn down and had scars all over her body. Kagome looked as if she was going to cry and I was getting very angry with them. "Hey, what are you doing"? These were the first words I could think of to get them to stop. It worked long enough for the girl to pass out and Sango to carry her away.

None of the villagers answered me so I repeated myself louder than before. "I said what are you doing"? All of the villagers started to talk amongst themselves and one villager finally stepped forward from the group. However, he made sure to keep his distance away from me.

He spoke. "This girl's a terrible demon so we were chasing her out. Oh, the horrible things she has done". I looked over at the girl sleeping as soundly as someone who has been chased by villagers could sleep. I couldn't sense a demonic aura surrounding her, not even a small hint of one like with Miyoga.

I looked back at the villagers. "If she's a demon, why can't I sense her aura"?

The forward villager answered. "She's been training with the head priestess in our village for a while now. She could have learnt some charms or sutras to cover her demonic aura". I was beginning to get annoyed. I've been able to sense out many demons before that have used these tricks so what would make her any different?

"What exactly did she do"? Sango was talking now. "You said she's been in your village for a while yet you only decided that she was a demon recently. Otherwise you would have chased her out long ago. So what happened?" Sango brought up a good point. If she was a demon wouldn't she a struck them earlier? I was starting to get a little curious as well.

"It doesn't matter what she did! We know that what we saw was true". The villagers started to retreat. "If you want a dangerous demon like that in your care then take her. We don't want to see her in our village anymore"!

With those final words the villagers were gone and we had mysterious girl on our hands. I want to find out more about what happened in the village, but I guess we have to wait until she wakes up for any information. Kagome helped Sango lift the girl onto Kirara and we continued onward to Kaede's village.


	3. Encounter with the Monk

**Chapter 2: Encounter with the Monk**

**Mitsuki's Point of View**

I woke up in a house with a many weapons inside of it. The first thought going through my head was that the villagers had caught me and were going to torture me to death. I had an idea of how they would use the sword and arrows, but then I saw a large boomerang and children's toys, which confused me quite a bit. Whatever as in store for me, I knew I had to escape. I tried to get up but I couldn't move that much. My sides felt like someone had run a dagger through me. Still, I was determined to escape, so with all my strength I finally stood up. I was quickly spotted by a young monk with black hair and dark purple robes.

"Oh, you're finally awake I see." The young monk was talking to me. I was scared; he wasn't one of the villagers. I quickly grabbed an arrow, but no bow.

"Who are you and where have you imprisoned me"? The monk moved closer to me and I held the arrow ready to stab him if I had to. He noticed this and stepped back slightly.

"Imprisoned? We haven't imprisoned you. We saved you from the villagers who were about to kill you".

"Like I would believe that; they probably gave me to you after I passed out. If you didn't imprison me, why are there so many weapons in here"?

"These weapons belong to us. The sword is Inuyasha's, the arrows are Kagome and Kaede's, and the Hiraikotsu is Sango's". The monk decided to walk towards me. He must have thought I calmed down, but he was wrong. I started to lunge towards him with the arrow in hand. He managed to dodge it a couple of times and then he starting talking again.

"Wait; put down the arrow and we can talk. I promise I won't touch you or go near you"! He seemed scared so I decided to believe him. I sat down in the furthest corner of the house with the arrow beside me just in case he wasn't to be trusted.

"Fine, but you can't go past the futon and you have to let me leave when I want to leave". He just looked at me and I stared at him in fear until he finally consented by taking a sit at the end of the futon. "What did you want to talk about"? I asked him.

"I would like to ask you some questions about yourself and what happened in the village. Is that okay"? Why did he bother to ask my opinion on these questions? Did he think of me as a child or was he merely being nice to me?

"That's fine, but I might not be able to answer everything you ask. I find my memory full of missing segments sometimes". Once I said these words, he looked me strait in the eyes and the questioning began.

**Miroku's Point of View**

This girl was very hostile towards me in the beginning but it seems like she has settled down a little. She still had multiple wounds from the beatings that the villagers gave her earlier that day. However, even though she agreed to talk with me, she kept the arrow beside her. Was she scared that I was going to break my promise of staying away? I started to ask her questions.

"We should get acquainted first. I'm Miroku, a monk who travels with my friends excising demons from villages. What's your name"?

"Mitsuki". She still seemed aggressive and wasn't taking her eyes off me for a second.

"Well Mitsuki, I see you're wearing a priestess outfit. Does that mean you are one"? There was pure silence for the next minute. Then she started to talk.

"I was, but the villagers started beating me a day ago yelling demon, demon". She started to cry at this moment. "I don't know what I did wrong, I really don't". Mitsuki was getting up now and, although it was apparent that she was in a lot of pain from her wounds, she didn't want me to go near her. The pain was too much for her to bear and she quickly fell to the ground, still awake. I decided to move close to her since she was nowhere near a weapon at this time. I wasn't going to ask her anything else. For the time being, I would just let her cry for a while longer, so I just sat there in silence.


	4. The Dog Demon

**Chapter 3: The Dog Demon**

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

I walked into Kaede's place only to see a big mess and Miroku sitting beside a crying girl.

"What have you done now, Miroku"? I knew something else had probably happened, but I could pass up the opportunity to tease him.

"What? No. Inuyasha, it's nothing like that"! Miroku quickly stood up and moved away from the girl. He stepped outside and motioned for me to follow him. The girl was still crying in the corner and I went and grabbed my Tessaiga. Then, I followed Miroku outside.

"What happened in there Miroku? I heard a lot of noises and came in to see you beside a crying girl". Miroku was now leaning against a wall with his staff in between his arms.

"I was asking her questions about what happened in her village, but she didn't trust me at first and tried to injure me". I was really happy at this news, not the part about Miroku almost being injured though. Ever since we talked to the villagers earlier today, I've been wondering about her history.

"So, what did you learn"?

"Not much. I learnt her name. It's Mitsuki and she used to be a priestess of that village". After hearing this I was disappointed. It wasn't nearly enough information to satisfy me. Then I thought of something.

"Miroku"? Miroku was about to leave when I stopped him.

"What is it Inuyasha"?

"It's just, if she was a priestess of the village, why did they chase her out"? I could see in Miroku's eyes that this was perplexing him as well.

"She didn't really give me an answer to that. She just said they chased her out calling her demon and she doesn't know why".

"That's strange. We need to get more information".

"I know, but she didn't tell me anything else. I also don't think we should talk to her for a while". I heard what Miroku said but I didn't care. I was going to get all the information I needed to bury this curiosity.

"I'm going in!" I said with my hand resting on my Tessaiga. I wasn't going to attack her, but I figured I would scare the answers out of her.

"Inuyasha, that's not a good idea"! Miroku yelled as I crossed across the doorframe.

**Mitsuki's Point of View**

I finally stopped crying after the monk Miroku asked me questions. I was about to get up and leave when someone entered the room. I didn't even look to see who it was, I just hid.

"Where are you"? I remembered that voice from somewhere, but I couldn't remember who exactly it was. "I asked you a question Mitsuki". How did he know my name? That must mean that I know him.

"Who are you?" I asked still hiding. If this guy knew me, he could be a villager. I didn't want to be beaten again.

"Who am I? How about the person who saved you from those stupid villagers, though now, I think I should have just let you die". I looked up finally and saw a familiar face. It was the dog demon from before.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a villager". I exclaimed. The idea of being left behind was not a good one.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that you know I'm not a villager, I'd like to ask you some questions". I looked at the demon in shock. Did he not hear what just happened between me and that monk?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not one to cooperate with demons". After I said this he started to yell again with his hand on his sword. I looked around for the nearest weapon, once again it was an arrow, but I also noticed that the sword that was there earlier was gone.

"I'm Inuyasha, the demon who saved a human. Not many demons would do that, would they"? Was he still trying to talk to me?

"Oh, so that sword was yours. Inuyasha… where have I heard that name before? Well, Inuyasha, I'm not talking to you anyways. Now please move". After I said that he started laughing at me, but not a good kind of laugh, more like a sarcastic one.

"Who do you think you are? You're just some human priestess who got pushed away by villagers. I bet you're not even all that powerful". How much ruder could he get? It's not like he owns me.

"I said move, you stupid demon"!

"Okay, you asked for it". He reached for his sword and I reached for the arrow. I remembered how the sword looked eariler, and I was confident that I could win.

"You're going to fight me with that? It's so worn out". I said to the demon about his sword. However, his sword quickly grew larger as he drew it. I knew the arrow wouldn't be good enough for this battle, so I grabbed the next closest thing to me, the boomerang.

"How about this, Mitsuki; if I win, and you're not dead, you answer some questions for me". I didn't want to agree to his demands, but maybe he would keep me alive if I gave in. So, I did and the battle was on.


End file.
